This invention relates to magnesium production.
In many pyrometallurgical smelting processes, valuable alloys, metals or mattes are produced. Reject slag products are also produced. Often these slags contain a number of valuable metals, notably magnesium and aluminium. Examples of these slags are those produced in ferro-alloy smelting, in the recovery of platinum group metals and those produced in base metal smelting. The invention provides a method of recovering magnesium values, and optionally other metal values, from slags.